Untitled
by Angel's babe
Summary: The murder of a wellknown citizen of Port Charles causes major changes in the lives around them. Begins the moment after Carly catches Sonny in bed with Reese
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The usual- anything you don't recognize I own.

Summary: The murder of a well-known citizen of Port Charles causes major changes in the lives of those around him. Begins from the moment Carly runs from the house after catching Sonny with Reese.

Author's notes:

The inspiration for this comes directly from General Hospital. I just don't like the storyline revolving around a certain mobster, so have decided to just write my own.

Imagine the role of Carly being still being played by Tamara Braun

C.O.S Change of scenery

"" Dialogue, '' Thoughts

Italics means a letter/email

Untitled… Chapter #1

Immediately upon hearing the mistress's voice, Carly ran back downstairs and out the door. She only wanted to give Sonny his birthday card from his sons. She allowed the numb feeling to wash over her as she rode the elevator to the street level. After the last mistress, she moved out, she had decided she couldn't take it anymore, this feeling of always being second best, never first in her husband's life- a position a wife should never occupy. She had found her own apartment, with plenty of room for both Morgan and Michael to play that was close to both Michael's school and her new club. She had also began a friendship with Lorenzo. For a while things were great, she had her club which she enjoyed running, Michael and Morgan adjusted well to their new home. Then Sonny began spending a lot of time with the kids and her. They were at last merely friends, working together on raising their sons, and yet a part of her still hoped, prayed that there might be some chance at reconciliation. But tonight killed any chance, at that. Carly managed to gulp back the tears as she hailed a taxi and made her way home, glad that Michael wasn't due home from school for another hour or so. She made it into her building and into her apartment, and collapsed on her couch, all the tears that she had been holding back streaming down her face. She didn't move until she heard a key turning in the lock. She looked up as Michael preceded his grandmother through the door. Bobbie noticing the red tear tracks, sent Michael to his room. She sat down on the couch beside her daughter and Carly put her head on her shoulder. Bobbie made soothing shooshing noises as the tears at last subsided.

"Only Sonny could make you cry like this." Bobbie commented. Carly sighed.

"Oh momma, I thought things were better between us. We were getting along; he's been so good to Michael and Morgan. I went over there tonight to give him a birthday card, and found him in bed with his latest fling." Carly said. Bobbie turned so she could give her daughter a hug.

"You were still holding out to get back together weren't you?" Bobbie asked.

"It's just, we were getting along so well. And the spark was back when he looked at me." Carly replied.

"I know but this is the second time he's done this Carly." Bobbie softly commented.

"I know Momma, but I still want to give him a chance to explain himself…"

Bobbie reached out and took her daughter's chin in her hands:

"I know you still love him, and want to give him the benefit of the doubt. But it's time you faced facts: He's humiliated you by sleeping with two women, getting them pregnant, then moving one across the hall from you. He's thrown you out countless times, and then invited you back insisting that he'll change and then he won't. Do you really want to put yourself through that again? Do you really want to give this to your boys as a role model on how to treat women?"

Carly was silent, because all of what Bobbie said she had thought of a million times. She heaved a sigh:

"You're right, and I do want what's best for my boys. The time has come to ask for a divorce."

"Mommy," Michael called, as he returned into the living room. Bobbie smiled:

"I have to go, just think about what I said okay. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Bye momma." Carly said. Bobbie turned to Michael:

"Be good for your momma okay."

"Okay." Michael replied. Bobbie left. Carly for her part did not get a chance to think much until she put the boys to bed later that night.

'He talks about betrayal, honesty, trust. He never forgives somebody that betrays him, but expects to be forgiven when he does it. After he betrays you, he begs you to come back, insists that he'll change, and he does, if only for a while- until the next pretty girl looks his way and the whole thing starts again. My children deserve a better role model than him. I want a divorce.' Carly thought then drifted off to sleep, her resolve firm.

The Next Morning…

Carly got the boys ready, and having dropped Morgan off at Nursery School, and Michael at school headed to see Alexis. She swallowed, as she knocked on the door:

"Come in." Alexis called, sitting at her desk. Carly opened the door and stepped into the office, and stood there expectantly.

"Carly you're making me late for my 11 am appointment just standing there." Alexis said, just wishing she would go away.

"I am your 11 o'clock appointment." Carly replied. There was an awkward silence in the room. Alexis cleared her throat:

"Would you like to sit down?" Carly sat down in an office chair as Alexis rummaged awkwardly looking for a legal pad and a pen.

"Now, what seems to be the problem today?" Alexis asked. Carly took a deep breath to steady her tone:

"I want a divorce from Sonny. We've been separated for a while now, at first I thought there may have been a chance at reconciliation with him, but as time has past I realize that for the good of my children and myself I have to cut ties with him permanently."

"This had better not be some whim of yours Carly. Because if it is… Alexis left the rest of the sentence hanging.

"It's not. To be honest with you Alexis, I have been second place in my marriage for a long time now. At first it was to his business- that I could understand. And then came the parade of women, including yourself- each treated as if they were his ultimate prized treasure. And after every woman, he would realize that I was the only one for him. He would invite me back, he would swear he'd change, and he would for a while at least. Then it would start again. Alexis: I refuse to be put into second place again. I have realized that the only way to do this, to get out of this marriage is to divorce him."

"Alright I'll help you. Now what do you want the grounds for this divorce to be?" Alexis said, allowing a tinge of guilt to colour her tone.

"Adultery, or irreconciblie differences." Carly answered.

"You have a better chance at the irreconcilable differences, with Adultery you'd have to prove something. Do you want custody?"

"Yes, I do. I want sole custody of both children." Carly answered, with sadness in her tone. They were silent as Alexis made notes on her pad. Alexis sighed heavily, before speaking, her tone gentle, yet still business-like:

"I wouldn't be doing my job as your attorney if I didn't go over the dangers of this request, including that you might very well lose. And that's the least of them. Both of us being mothers of Sonny's children understand how Sonny feels about them and the lengths to which he would go to, for their protection. Carly, I want to make sure you are aware that this won't be easy. He will try to damage your reputation by dragging up your past deeds in an attempt to prove you are an unfit mother. He will use every dirty trick he knows."

"I know. This is going to be hard for Michael; he looks up to Sonny so much. But I can't have them looking at him and the way he treats women and seeing that as normal. It's not normal for a wife to be second place in her husband's life. It's not normal for him to treat all the women in his life as property, discarding them like a child discards a toy he's tired of. I want better for my sons Alexis. I'm prepared for whatever he may do." Carly replied.

"I'll have the papers drawn up then." Alexis said. Carly reached out and grasped her hand thanked her and left.

She made walked through the front door of her club and made her way to her office at the back, where she sunk down into the patent leather chair. The club she had decided to expand and have a portion of it as a restaurant. She opened the drawer and retrieved the paint chips, and began matching them to the walls. She noted the colours on the blueprints in pencil and wrote them in her daybook. She then made her way back out to the where the crew was working away and received a status report on the renovations.

Jax was expected for a meeting, came in just as she was kneeling behind the bar getting the statement for that month's take. He waited quietly while she finished and stood up, taking his presence.

"You're early aren't you, I wasn't expecting you for another hour or so." She looked at the clock on the back wall, and took in the time:

"I'm the one that's late. I do apologize Jax, my mind's been other places today." She said, leading him back to her office.

"No problem, it happens." Jax smiled.

He had been approached by Carly to be the financial backer for her new club a few months ago, and had been impressed with the amount of work she had put into the pitch. She had passion and hunger- the two things Jax knows full well you need to succeed in business, so they entered into their business relationship. And he had been well rewarded. Carly rewarded his trust by being a hard-worker. Jax realized that this was her dream, and she possessed the determination to see it achieved. He had also come to know her better, admire how much she loved her kids, and even understand her loyalty to Sonny. He also came to recognize when she wasn't exactly at her best, like now. It wasn't like her to be late, and unprepared for a meeting.

He watched as she unrolled the blueprints- the third copy he had seen of them in the last month. Carly pointed and indicated the section of blueprint:

"You'd enter the section from here, the wall I'm planning on doing black, and sit at tables positioned here, here, and here." She indicated the tables, which had enough room between them to make them private. The booths are located in the corners, and right along the back wall there- to be painted a deep wine colour chip she had stuck on the blueprints. She proceeded to do this with all of the walls.

"Carly, you know what you pick for the décor is fine, you have amazing taste." Jax assured her once she was finished. Carly smiled in response to the compliment.

"I noticed in the statement that our take is down for the third month in a row. I can only assume that's because of the renovations being done, and it will be up after they're done." Jax began the discussion. He was greeted by an ever-lengthening silence.

"Carly?" Carly, you hoo, earth to Carly. What's wrong with you today, your mind seems to be some place else?" Jax asked, concern lacing his tone.

"It's Sonny. I've asked for a divorce, and sole custody of Morgan and Michael. I'm worried about how he'll take it. You know how he can get… overprotective." She said worriedly, she sighed heavily. Jax looked at her understandingly:

"Would you like me to come over and sleep at your apartment tonight?"

"You sure you don't have anything better to do tonight than play 'knight in shining armor?" Carly attempted to make light of her situation.

"Not really. Besides, it'll give me a chance to see Michael and Morgan. I hear they've grown, as kids have a bad habit of doing." Jax answered.

"Now back to business. You're probably right, my forecast is that our profits will increase by 25 once the work is completed, which, should be about another month or so." Carly commented.

"And we'll break even on the restaurant when?" Jax asked.

"That same forecast says it will happen in about 6-8 months. Long-term, we should break even the first couple years, followed by a steady increase in profits." Carly answered.

"Excellent that matches my predictions as well. What about a grand-opening?" Jax continued. Carly twirled her wedding ring thoughtfully: she wanted it to be low-key and make a splash at the same time. The opening she felt sure had to reflect the restaurant: it had to be elegant, fun, slightly edgy.

"What about a Masque. Everyone could dress up in costumes; we could have prizes for best costume, silliest costume that type of thing. We could build in a charity element to it, what do you think?" Carly started.

"We could close the club, and have it as a dance floor with a cash bar- it wouldn't be that much of a loss." Jax instantly took into account the business implications.

"Proceeds could go to Courtney's charity. There'd be some great press in it for her." Carly added.

"How about some live music? We could ask Ned if there's any hot young talent he'd like to bring to it." Carly continued. Jax glanced at the clock:

"I should go. I'll be at your place around what? 6 or so?"

Carly nodded.

"I'll see you then. In the meantime, contact Ned and ask about the music." Jax said, as he left her office, then the club.

Carly made a note of it in her daybook. The rest of the day went by routinely, Alexis called to tell her that Sonny would receive the divorce papers that afternoon. So she picked up the kids from daycare around 4 pm and went home. She had changed her clothes when there came a knock at the door. Instinctively she peered through the keyhole, and saw who it was. She let Sonny in, and took one whiff of his breath: It reeked of alcohol. It put Carly into protective mother mode.

Sonny thrust the divorce papers into her face:

"What is this a joke?" He asked her disgustedly.

"No, it's serious Sonny, and it's about time you treated it as serious." Carly answered.

"What have I done to deserve this?" He asked, this time in a desperate tone.

"You've treated me as second best. In the beginning it was the business, which, I understood. Then the successive mistresses, each one you loved more than me, treated like a piece of property, then discarded. After each one you begged me to come back, and I did. I was a fool. Well I've played the fool for the last time Corinthos- I want out."

"Why sole custody?" Sonny asked, his voice rising in volume.

"Because you harm my kids Sonny. Every time they're with you, you're with a different woman, and they look up to you Sonny, Michael wants to be exactly like you. I want them to know that it is not okay to treat women like that, that women are people too and they deserve to be treated like equals." Carly replied, keeping her voice low on purpose. Anger smoldered in Sonny's eyes, as he gulped:

"Alright, have it your way. I'll fight this in court." He said in a loud voice. He paused, and continued in a dangerous tone:

"When I met you, you were nothing but a common whore. I made you, and I'll break you if it's the last thing I do."

Carly walked up and slapped him across the face, then opened the door and said:

"Get out Corinthos, the next time I see you, it will be in a court of law." Sonny left, holding his left cheek, and went off down the hall. A few seconds later, Jax came, and pushed past her.

"How are you?" He asked her, with concern in his tone. He'd just seen Sonny leave.

"I'm okay," Carly replied, then smiled and continued: "I did something that I should have done a long time ago."

* * *

And that my friends is it for this chapter…

What do you think?

Is it worth continuing?

Read and review.

I don't quite know what to call this one at the moment, so suggestions for a title would be welcome.

-A.B.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Checking, checking... Still checking. Okay, nope don't own the characters on General Hospital.

Summary: See Chapter #1

Author's notes:

1."" Dialogue, '' thoughts

2.C.O.S.: Change of Scenery

3.Italics an email or letter

4.The role of Emily will be played by Amber Tamblyn- that is beauty of fan-fiction: you get to switch up the actors/actresses.

Response to Reviewers:

Stratusfied247: This will have Lorenzo in it rest assured. I've always liked him better than Sonny anyway

Al: Your suggestions are much appreciated, when you do find an idea or two

Untitled: Chapter #2

Nikolas Cassadine looked up from his desk at Emily, sitting on the couch busily reading through her textbooks. It had been a month since she'd moved back into Wyndemere, and still she occasionally cringed at his touch. She didn't look at him with the same spark she had in her eyes, was still in its mending stages, but he knew that she loved him, so it would get better with time. He walked over and put a gentle hand on her back and felt her tense slightly and asked:

"I'm pretty well done all my paperwork so do you want to go up and grab something at Kelly's for dinner?"

"No, that's okay really. I have to study, I have a biology final." Emily answered looking at him smiling.

"Okay, how about I bring something back, and we can eat it at the breakfast island in the kitchen. I really want to spend some time with you Emily." Nikolas answered.

"Okay. That'll be great." Emily answered, and Nikolas turned grabbed his jacket and left, and Emily turned back to her studying.

Several minutes later, Emily looked up at the sound of a door opening:

"Well that was quick, Kelly's is usually packed on a Friday night." She called out. Nobody answered, so she became uneasy and shut her book just as Sonny appeared in the doorway.

"S-Sonny, what a surprise." Emily greeted him surprise evident in her voice.

"Where's Jason?" Sonny asked.

"I haven't seen my brother in days, why?" Emily replied.

"Where's Jason?" Sonny asked again his voice growing more insistent

"I don't know." Emily answered, and looked at him with a puzzled look on her face. Sonny took a step towards her from where he was standing in the doorway.

"You do know." Sonny accused, a dangerous look on his face. He took another step towards her.

"No, I don't Sonny, what's the matter?" Emily asked, she had stood and was becoming worried. He made a move to take another step and stumbled, his hand brushing against her breast, and recovered. Emily took one breath and knew without a doubt that Sonny was drunk.

"I need to see Jason." Sonny repeated.

"Jason isn't here, and hasn't been here. Emily hasn't seen her brother in a week or more. Now please stop terrorizing my wife and leave our home." Nikolas' voice became louder. Sonny moved back towards the doorway:

"If you do see him tell him that the whore calling herself my wife has finally filed for divorce. It seems that she's tired of being what she calls 'second best' in this marriage." He left. Nikolas moved immediately to his wife's side:

"Are you okay? He didn't try to…" Nikolas asked his voice full of concern.

"No he didn't. He just demanded I tell him where Jason, and wouldn't take no for an answer. He was drunk." Emily answered.

C.O.S.: Alacazar's house

Lorenzo Alacazar exited the car and crossed the driveway to the front door of his home, his mind going over the events of the past several hours at the board of directors meeting at the Quartermaines. Nothing too out of the ordinary, they'd had another fight, Skye had tried to make peace, and Luke had been… well typical Luke Spencer. It all left Alacazar with the view that the company needed leadership, and if things went according to plan he would be the one at the helm. It would help legitimize him once and for all. He nearly reached the door when he heard a voice:

"You. You made her do this."

"Corinthos, is that you?" Lorenzo asked, incredulously. Sonny stepped out of the bushes:

"You made her do this." He repeated.

"I made who do what?" Lorenzo asked.

"You made Carly file for the divorce." Sonny said exasperated.

"I never made Carly do any such thing. She has her own mind, she mad her own conscious decision to divorce you." Lorenzo calmly answered .

"Carly never makes such a major decision on her own. YOU PUT HER UP TO THIS!" Sonny yelled the last part.

"I can't believe you have so little regard for Carly's intelligence as to think that she would allow someone to manipulate her so badly." Lorenzo said disgustedly. He continued: "Carly is an intelligent, wise, beautiful and caring woman who deeply loves her kids. She's finally getting her life together, and I respect and admire her for it."

"Oh don't give me that about St. Carly. We both know that she's nothing but a common…" Lorenzo cut Sonny off by punching him:

"Get off my property Corinthos before I have you arrested for trespassing," He said, his tone menacing.

Sonny stumbled back into the bushes. Lorenzo continued on his way into the house, and picked up the phone to dial Carly's number. She picked up on the third ring with a tired-sounding:

"Hello"

"Hi Carly, it's Lorenzo."

"Hi, how was your meeting?" Carly asked, her tone becoming slightly happier. He proceeded to tell her of the various Quartermaine dramas.

"When I got home, I had a strange encounter with your estranged husband. He accused me of putting you up to getting a divorce. " Lorenzo stated. Carly paused for a moment before saying in a small voice:

"I'm sorry if he did anything to you."

"It's quite the opposite actually, I've been doing something I have longed to do." Lorenzo said. Carly laughed:

"There's a lot of that going around lately."

"It's good to hear you laugh, you haven't done enough of that lately." Lorenzo commented.

"It feels good too. To answer your question though: yes, I am getting a divorce." Carly confirmed.

"How do you feel about that?" Lorenzo asked, concern clearly evident in his tone.

"Surprisingly okay. I've begun the process of moving on the last few months, and now the divorce is just the next logical step." Carly replied.

"I'm here if you ever need anything." Lorenzo offered.

"I know, and thank you. " Carly paused to cover a yawn:

"I have to get to bed, I have an early breakfast meeting with Alexis, and then I have to hire a new bartender."

"Good night Carly."

"Good night Lorenzo, and thank you for calling." They hung up.

Carly sighed:

'I'm really glad he called. He always knows when I need a friend, and I'm going to need all the friends I can get for the next while.' She thought to herself.

* * *

That's it for now…. 

See how quickly I can update when you review (hint, hint for my other stories)

Review to find out what happens next…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Checking, checking... Still checking. Okay, nope don't own the characters on General Hospital.

Summary: See Chapter #1

Author's notes:

"" Dialogue, '' thoughts

C.O.S.: Change of Scenery

Italics an email or letter

I will in this chapter attempt to make Courtney just a touch less annoying (if possible)

Chapter #3:

"You're pregnant." Dr. Meadows informed Courtney. Courtney breathed deeply, as she grinned contentedly, closing her eyes and savoring the moment. She opened them again, to be met by a more serious gaze from Dr. Meadows.

"Wh-what else?" Courtney asked instinctively.

"Because of your recent history, specifically that your miscarriage caused some scarring in the uterus this pregnancy will be a high-risk one. I need you to promise me that you will do everything I instruct you to do, even if that means bed rest." Dr. Meadows answered.

"Yes I will." Courtney promised. Dr. Meadows handed her a prescription for pre-natal vitamins, and Courtney left the inner-office. She paused and made the next appointment for three weeks later. Dr. Meadows stood in the doorway watching her leave:

"Courtney one last thing:" At the sound of her name Courtney turned her head:

"Congratulations," Dr. Meadows said. Courtney hurried back to the penthouse she shared with Jax.

She decided she would tell him the second he got home. She settled into the plush beige couch to wait, lying back against the dark green pillows. She tried to picture what their baby would look like: his piercing blue-eyes and her hair. Maybe a little boy that would have his dad's business sense. She pictured Jax teaching their child to tie their shoes, to ride their bike, and saw herself kissing all the scrapes and boo-boos all better. She knew that whether this kid would be a boy or a girl, they would be loved, and have all of their needs met, and all of their dreams fulfilled. She yawned, and settled back into the pillows. Before she knew it, she fell asleep picturing Jax's face once she told him. He would be so happy.

She awakened to the smell of roses, and treated to the sounds and smells of Jax humming away while cooking in the kitchen. Courtney stretched contentedly and stood up to go into the kitchen. She opened the door and stood quietly taking in the site of him at the stove, stirring one pot. She smiled as Jax finally noticed her presence and came to gently lead her into the kitchen and sits her down on a chair, then moved back to the stove.

"So how was your business trip?" Courtney started with small talk.

"Very prosperous, made a few deals, came close to acquiring a few more properties. I never stopped thinking about you all day." He said, smiling with a twinkle in his eye. He paused to taste what he was cooking.

"How was your day?" He asked.

"Very worthwhile. I continued with the setup of the foundation. It shouldn't be long now before it's fully functional." Courtney replied. She paused to take a deep breath before sharing her news:

"I've suspected for a while now that I might be pregnant. So I made an appointment first to see my regular doctor for a blood test. It came back positive, so I went to see Dr. Meadows today, and she confirmed my suspicion. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to get your hopes up." Jax came back towards where she was sitting and looked at her with fresh awe in his eyes. Then he kneeled in front of her and began talking to her stomach:

"Hey there little guy. I'm your daddy." Courtney laughed.

"Babies like to hear their parent's voice." Jax responded in earnest.

"This baby isn't big enough yet, they are just a little tiny speck right now." Courtney replied. Jax straightened up and moved back to the stove. Courtney gathered her thoughts and continued in a more serious tone:

"That's not all Jax. Dr. Meadows also told me, that because of the fact that there is still scarring from my miscarriage it would be a high-risk pregnancy."

Jax took the pot off the stove, and turned it off. He was silent as he dished out the stew he had made, and brought two bowls to the table. He methodically got silverware out and finished setting the table. They started to eat in silence. Courtney, afraid to fathom what he was thinking broke it:

"Jax, please say something." Jax put his fork down, and reached across to take her hand. He met her gaze and said:

"Anything you need I will provide. Anything you want I will get for you. I want this baby Courtney, but not if it means losing you…"

"It won't come to that. All Dr. Meadows mentioned was bed rest, and I believe it won't be more serious than that." Courtney replied. There was silence as they finished their food. Courtney attempted to get up, and Jax motioned her to sit back down and proceeded to clear the table.

Courtney gave a heavy sigh as she thought about how Sonny would react. He hadn't reacted well when he found out she was in love with Jax, or that they were moving in together. She understood why though- there was a pretty bad history there- they fought over the same girl, who eventually left them both heartbroken. Now though, Sonny and Jax live in tolerable neutrality. As for Sonny and Courtney, Courtney believed that they had put whatever problems they had been having behind them and had come to an understanding. Sonny respected Courtney, and let her make her own decisions, and Courtney let him do the same.

In an ideal world, Courtney knew that Sonny would be thrilled for her. She was getting what she wanted most: a child to love, and he would love the niece/nephew, just as he loved Michael or Morgan. At the same time, Courtney considered the more realistic possibility that he would allow his feelings for Jax to colour the way he felt about the child, and Courtney hoped that wouldn't happen. She hoped that with time to get used to it, he'd eventually be okay with it. With that in mind, she started the next conversation:

"I want to go see Sonny tomorrow and tell him about the baby."

"Are you sure that's wise, I mean isn't the tradition that you wait until you're three months along to announce it?" Jax asked.

"Normally, I'd agree with you. But it's my unpredictable brother we're talking about. So I'm thinking the sooner we tell him, the more time he'll have to get used to the idea." Courtney answered.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Jax asked, thinking that if Sonny should react badly, Courtney shouldn't be there alone.

"I think it would be best if I went alone." She replied.

"Alright, but call me afterwards." Jax instructed.

"Yes daddy." Courtney replied, and laughed.

C.O.S.: Next Morning- Sonny's house.

Courtney knocked at the door of her brother's house, and Max opened it, she greeted him, and he held the inner door open for her:

"They're out on the terrace eating breakfast."

"Thanks." Courtney smiled, as she considered, who the other half of the 'they' was. She opened the door and entered the cozy terrace, and was greeted cordially by the answer:

"Good morning Courtney, we were just about to start eating breakfast. Would you like some?" Reese motioned for her to take the remaining seat between her and Sonny. Courtney smiled:

"Thanks but I'd rather stand, I just came to talk to my brother for a moment."

Sonny's ears perked up, as he put down what he was eating. He turned his full attention onto his sister.

"Well…" he prompted. Courtney awkwardly glanced at Reese. Even though the feelings between Reese and Sonny were clear, Courtney still didn't quite trust her.

"It's kind of personal." Courtney said.

"Whatever you have to say to me, can be said in front of Reese." Sonny said.

"It's alright, I'll leave. Besides, coffee's ready in the kitchen, I'll go bring it out." Reese gently diffused the growing tension, as she rose and went inside the house. Courtney sat down in her vacated chair, and began nervously playing with the tablecloth. She made up her mind to just go ahead and say it:

"I'm pregnant." She took a moment to watch her brother's body language, as he tensed up and his expression became shuttered.

"I suppose it's his baby." He said, as a cold statement of facts.

"Yes. We love each other, and both want this baby with all of our hearts." Courtney became defensive. Sonny became cordial:

"Congratulations, I know you'll make a wonderful mother." Courtney gave him a sad smile, and left him and Reese to eat their breakfast together.

It had not gone as well as she'd hoped, but it didn't go poorly either. She waited until she was through the gate to dial Jax's number.

"Hey, just the voice I wanted to hear. How'd it go?" Jax asked in a gentle tone.

"He didn't take it as badly as I thought he would. But he wasn't exactly thrilled about it." Courtney answered.

"He'll come around." Jax assured her.

"I hope so." Courtney answered.

"I'll see you later." Jax told her.

"Okay, bye Jax."

"Bye, and I love you." Jax responded.

And there it is, another chapter in the books.

Will Sonny eventually be happy about the baby?

What will happen in Carly's divorce/ custody case?

For the answers to these questions and more, you need only to review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters… yet…

Author's notes:

"" Dialogue, '' thoughts

C.O.S.: Change of Scenery

Font in Italics is used to signify a letter or an email

Refresher: Carly is being played by Tamara Braun, and Emily is being played by Amber Tamblyn.

I still don't have a title yet, so bring on suggestions

* * *

Untitled: Chapter #4

Emily took a deep breath as she waited for the launch. It had been a long day, first the biology exam in the morning, then a quick review session for her next exam. She ended it off with a short shift at the hospital. She stifled a yawn, and checked her watch. She dearly hoped Nikolas had dinner waiting- all she wanted was a quiet evening at home with Nikolas, a nice warm dinner- maybe in front of the fire…

She glanced quickly around her surveying the mid-evening shadows. The yawn threatened again, this time she let it win.

"Tired of whoring with Lorenzo all night?" asked a slurred voice from the shadows.

"Sonny, is that you?" Emily called out tentatively.

"Tired of whoring all night with Lorenzo?" he repeated.

"I'm not Carly, Sonny." Emily patiently explained. Sonny staggered over to her, and grasped her arm tightly:

"You are a whore though."

Emily grabbed her arm back and reached with her other one into the pocket for her pepper spray- something she kept with her always since she was raped. She mentally braced herself for more, but he was silent.

"I am not a whore, I was raped by a man that did horrible things to those I care about." Emily adamantly denied.

"But you were still with another man…" He slurred.

"He forced himself on me." Emily responded, looking shocked. Sonny reached out and grabbed hold of her arm again.

"Let me go." Emily calmly told him. Sonny leaned in and put his face close to hers.

"Let go of me." Emily repeated, her voice rising. Sonny squeezed her arm tightly, and met her gaze.

"LET GO OF ME," Emily shouted at him. Sonny let go of Emily and they both glanced around at the sound of footsteps. As those footsteps got nearer she watched Sonny fade back into the shadows to her right side.

"Funny running into you here. I thought you'd be home already." Lucky said as he approached her.

"A long day I guess, I'll be glad to get home." They stood in companionable silence, and the launch arrived to take them to Wyndermyere.

* * *

C.O.S: Sonny's mansion…

Sonny woke up the next morning from a dreamless sleep. He remembered the events of the previous night with a detached calm, and muttered that she deserved what she got, and was asking for it. He began the routine that started his day with a shower, then a sifter of brandy to get himself going. He made himself breakfast, and was in the midst of looking through the newspaper when he heard the commotion outside the door.

"I need to see Sonny." Jason's voice was insistent.

"Sonny doesn't want to be disturbed. By anyone." Max responded. Jason responded by pushing by Max and into the main house. Sonny causally sat down at his desk and sipped his coffee calmly. He had a feeling a confrontation might be coming. What probably happened was Emily went running to Jason, and Jason being the big brother would come to fight his sister's battles.

"You tried to rape my sister" Jason began in a dangerous tone.

"She was asking for it." Sonny answered.

"You knew what she went through, how she was attacked. You knew it." Jason continued.

"She was asking for it. And like it or not, she was unfaithful. She led that guy on, and when he claimed his prize, she called it rape. She was perfectly willing." Sonny responded.

A glint of sadness mixed with comprehension dawned on Jason.

"Don't mess with her again." Jason warned, allowing a dangerous tone into his voice.

"Or what?" Sonny asked, as he sensed the unspoken threat. Jason shuttered his expression.

"You know what; It's over. I no longer want to work for you, much less stay in the same room as you. You are pathetic, and I hate the way you treat every person you come into contact with." Jason told him, his tone becoming increasingly angry.

"When you came to me looking for work, you were nothing more than a robot. I gave you a chance. I gave you a life. And this is how you repay me! It's over Jason. Anything we had resembling a friendship is over." Sonny replied, his tone showing the contempt he felt. Jason stormed out.

"I MADE YOU MORGAN, AND I CAN BREAK YOU!" Sonny shouted after him as the door closed.

Rick had just come through the front door to drop Christina off for some time with Sonny, as Jason left. He braced himself as he pushed through the door. Sonny came to meet them and immediately called for Michael to take his sister upstairs to play. The moment the children's footsteps faded upstairs, Sonny began pacing the room. Rick stood there awkwardly sensing there was something wrong, but waiting to hear Sonny tell it to him.

"What's wrong Sonny?" Rick finally asked.

"She deserved it… my wife is a whore, all women are whores. She deserved it…" Sonny began. Rick was puzzled.

"Sorry, you'll have to be clearer. Who deserved what? Sonny what did you do?" Rick asked, beginning to get anxious.

"Why is it always me? Why it always me that's done something?" She deserved it. She was leading me on." Sonny said, his voice starting to rise.

"Okay, I'll ask again: What is it you've done Sonny, I need to know so that I can help you." Rick said, his voice remaining gentle. Before speaking, Sonny made his way to the table and slowly poured himself a drink, and made his way to a leather chair to the right side of the coffee table. He sunk into it, letting his weariness show in his movements. Rick made a move to settle himself on the couch. Sonny took a sip from his glass and put it down.

"I saw Emily last night on the docks. She was waiting for the launch to take her home to Spoon Island. I was standing in the shadows. For some strange reason I thought she was Carly, so I snapped. I took hold of her arm, and I was going to… I was going to rape her. She kept saying no, I grabbed her arm, and leaned in to kiss her. She still said no, I squeezed her arm. I could see she wanted it in her eyes. We heard footsteps, then, and I left." Sonny said, all the while keeping his eyes on the carpet in front of him.

Rick said nothing, not really too surprised that Sonny had tried something like that. He realized that Sonny was a man of extremes: either extreme happiness, or extreme anger. He could be extremely warm, or extremely cold. There was no in-between with him, and it seemed to work for him, it seemed to be okay. Until now. Rick noticed Sonny's sharp intake of breath- he wasn't done speaking; he only paused for a moment, and then continued quietly. His voice had taken on a colder edge:

"You know what else Rick? I'm not sorry. I don't feel any pain for what I did, or any remorse. The way I see it, she was asking for it. She led me on, and when she said no, I still continued. The only thing that stopped me, _the only thing_ that stopped me was Lucky. We heard him coming and I had to slip back into the shadows."

"It's okay, we can fix this. It was only attempted rape. Nothing happened, so chances are she won't press charges. And if she does, we can get you acquitted. It wouldn't endanger your custody arrangements at all." Rick replied.

There was silence as Rick awkwardly shrugged his shoulders at what he just said. He knew quite well, that when Durant, and Scorpio smelled blood in the water, there was nothing stopping them- they would go in for the kill as soon as they could. And Alexis… This would only strengthen the case she was building against him for sole custody of Christina. Rick sighed:

"How about if I take Christina home, and drop Michael off at Carly's." Rick suggested. Sonny nodded. Rick called the children, and they both came running, amidst Michael's cries of wanting to stay and spend some time with his dad.

"I'm sure your mom will let you make it up next time you come." Rick assured the kid. They watched in awkward silence, as Michael helped dress Christina, then got dressed himself. Rick picked Christina up, and taking Michael's hand left.

Sonny for his part didn't leave his seat until Rick had left, and moved to pour himself his third glass of brandy before noon.

* * *

C.O.S.: Alexis' Apartment

Rick had dropped Michael off with his mother, and then headed with Christina to Alexis' apartment. She opened the door after he knocked twice, and gave her daughter and boyfriend a surprised smile.

"I thought you had dropped her off with Sonny." Alexis commented.

"Yeah, that was the plan, but Sonny- he didn't seem to be feeling too well, so rather than risk getting the princess here, sick too I decided to bring her home." Rick explained.

"How very thoughtful of you." Alexis replied. Rick set her down, and the toddler scampered away to her toy area on the other side of the room. Alexis sat down on the sofa, and Rick began pacing a bit. Alexis let him pace in silence for a few moments.

"Anything wrong?" She asked him, sensing his tension and worry. He turned and looked at her, and Alexis could read what bothered him in his eyes:

"It's Sonny isn't it? What has he done now?" She asked.

"In legal terms he's admitted to the attempted rape of Emily Cassidine. In other terms, he's… disturbed Alexis. He sat there describing what he'd done, he didn't have shame like any normal person would show having done that deed, and he didn't show regret. He was cold, and calm. He kept saying Emily deserved it, that she was the one that led him on." Rick began, pausing to take a breath. He neared the window and gazed out of it sightlessly, and took up the thread in the story:

"I began to imagine Christina in Emily's position, and how I would feel if a man that she had a friendship with, one that she trusted would abuse it that way." He turned and looked at Alexis:

"Sonny has to be stopped Alexis, before he gets the chance to actually rape a woman, or worse."

Alexis met Rick's determined gaze:

"You're right."

* * *

And that's it for this update- timed for those suffering GH withdrawal over American Thanksgiving

Up next: Carly's hearing, and maybe something from the Quartermaines or Helena- just to keep things interesting

Happy Thanksgiving to any American readers out there

-A.B.


End file.
